


Terrible Liar

by Ellislash (MintSharpie)



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/Ellislash
Summary: Nick can't hide the truth from Ellis.For a fic prompt eons ago: "You're a terrible liar."





	Terrible Liar

It had been a bad day, even by apocalypse standards. There’d been puke, acid, cuts, scratches, stumbles, a broken machete, and no goddamn ammo. To top it all off, there wasn’t even a safehouse to stop in, despite Coach’s insistence that they keep walking well past nightfall. And now Nick’s already scant sleep was interrupted by Ellis waking him for sentry duty. Fan-freakin’-tastic.

“C’mon, man, it ain’t so bad. Less night left, shorter watches. Couple hours, tops.”

“A couple hours that I won’t spend sleeping, assclown. You think I’m a dick now, just wait ‘til you see me running on empty.”

He sat up anyway, and winced as his entire body screamed in pain. Just lying motionless for a while had let his muscles cramp up in the most excruciating way, and when he finally moved, he saw redness seeping through his shirt where he’d been clawed earlier. The bandage needed to be changed.

Ellis noticed, too, his flashlight illuminating just how much blood now stained Nick’s stomach. “Aw, shit, man, hang on a minute. That ain’t no mosquito bite, lemme fix it up for ya.”

He reached for a medkit. Nick groaned quietly, and buried his head in his hands with a muttered curse – but it was mostly for effect. Secretly he was quite looking forward to Ellis’ soothing touch. Not that he would ever in a million years admit that.

“I, uh.” Ellis, holding a clean rag, paused awkwardly. “Ya gotta take your shirt off, Nick.”

“Fucking hell,” Nick grumbled, and very gingerly pulled his scavenged t-shirt over his head. He couldn’t stop a pained “ _Ah!_ ” from escaping him while he did so.

“Shh, easy now,” his teammate murmured, and made him lie back down. “Ellis gotcha. Just relax.”

As if that were possible with Ellis’ hands all over him. He swallowed a whimper as disinfectant stung in the wound, hiding it with an aggressive growl.

“God, you suck at this… I hate you, Ellis.”

Ellis looked up from his work with an entirely too knowing smile. It made Nick’s stomach – the undamaged part, at least – do a somersault.

“Y’know, for a conman, you're a terrible liar.”


End file.
